


The Other Side

by astolat, counteragentfilms



Series: The Other Side [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/counteragentfilms/pseuds/counteragentfilms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 25 minute fan film written by Naomi Novik, directed & produced by counteragent, and made in association with WaveParticle films. Set in late season three. A hunt for a dragon in New York City ends with some unexpected changes for Sam and Dean. With the clock ticking down on Dean's deal, can the brothers pull together to save the city?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> More than 30 fans volunteered their time to make this film! [Please visit our website to see the full list of credits.](http://counteragentfilms.com/credits)
> 
> You can also find The Other Side at:  
> [Our official website](http://counteragentfilms.com) | [LJ](http://ca-films.livejournal.com/14028.html) | [You Tube](http://www.youtube.com/user/counteragent1/videos) | [Tumblr](http://tmblr.co/ZhMQdwkWG652) | [Tumblr post 2](http://counteragentfilms.tumblr.com/post/51229722059/the-other-side-is-done-and-it-has-an-amazing-new) | [Tumblr post 3](http://counteragentfilms.tumblr.com/post/51731448323/counteragentfilms-check-out-the-first-of-three) | [What People are Saying ](http://counteragentfilms.tumblr.com/post/50551689529/counteragentfilms-what-people-are-saying-about) | Facebook coming soon

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Five Times Dean and Sam Talk About Language](https://archiveofourown.org/works/843515) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers)
  * [Mystery Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/989550) by [Balder12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balder12/pseuds/Balder12)
  * [[podfic] Mystery Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019187) by [applegeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse)




End file.
